Never As Simple And Black And White
by ArchAnime
Summary: Kagome’s pregnant with Inuyasha’s child. One catch.. Kagome’s still a virgin! And Inuyasha and her haven’t even admitted how they feel for one another yet. COMPLETE
1. Getting Even

**Things Are Never As Simple As Black And White**

**Summary: Kagome's pregnant with Inuyasha's child. One catch.. Kagome's still a virgin! And Inuyasha and her haven't even admitted how they feel for one another yet.**

**This is yet another of my Inuyasha and Kagome fictions. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to give any comments you believe necessary. **

**Chapter 1: Getting Even **

It was yet another unbelievable hot summer day. Villagers worked and some swam in the river to cool themselves down.

A young girl, at the age of seventeen walked down the river path in search of the hanyou she secretly loved.

Kagome was wearing her usual school uniform and was sweating half to death. She wiped her forehead for good measure and hoped in some strange way such a simple gesture would cool her down.

She had decided to stay with Inuyasha and the others for her summer vacation, which had just recently started. She didn't mind spending her time with Inuyasha. Although stubborn, when they were alone they could get in a _real_ conversation once in a while.

The group had chosen to take a break of their own. Lately their battles were getting more and more complicated and the heat was slowing them down. Inuyasha was sick of it.

Kagome came to the spot Inuyasha sat. He has his haori top off, exposing his bare and beautiful chest. It was tan and had a tinge of sweat from the heat of the sun. His chest was lean and hard, as was his build. His hair lightly slung around his shoulders. Kagome blushed when she realized she was staring.

Inuyasha had come far enough so you wouldn't find him unless you went on a little walk, probably because he wanted to be alone.

Kagome walked toward him. She watched as he rubbed his chin to clear the perspiration from it. His fingers lightly scrapped his warm welcoming lips as he did so.

"Hey." Inuyasha said when Kagome appeared beside him.

"Hey yourself." Kagome smiled and sat next to him. "It sure is hot." _'You sure are hot.'_ She thought with a small grin. Than she spit realizing what she was thinking so innapropriately.

"Feh, it's just heat. We're going to find some more jewel shards as soon as it cools down." He turned his head up a little. "You weak humans can't even handle a little warmth. How pathetic." He turned away from her.

"You're not hot?" Kagome asked. She got no answer. "So you took your top off because your cold?"

"Feh. I just needed it cleaned. It was covered in blood." He gestured to a branch above and to the side of them. His tops hung and dripped dry.

"It's kind of hot to be leaving and traveling, don't you think?"

"Oh, so we're only supposed to travel half a year! If we keep taking breaks in the summer and winter we're not going to accomplish anything."

"I don't mean take a break off the whole summer. It'll cool down in a couple of days and stay that way for a while." Inuyasha didn't reply and only leaned farther back into the tree. "So.." Kagome looked at the river. "Want to go swimming?"

"I don't play your stupid games."

"It's not a game, it's a sport Inuyasha. It'll cool us both down. Come on." Kagome stood up.

"I told you I ain't hot. I don't need to be cooled down."

"Well than just come in and have some fun. Do you want to sit under this tree all day?" Kagome removed her shirt and skirt, to reveal and matching, two piece bathing suit. It was red and faded to orange on the end. Inuyasha stared at the beauty before him for a moment and than turned away.

Him and Kagome had been less caring about what one another saw lately. They had grown more trusting of one another over the years. They had seen it all anyway. There wasn't much left to hide. Inuyasha had walked in on Kagome countless times while she bathed. Mostly because she would scream over something as simple as a spider. Kagome had accidentally walked on Inuyasha a few times. He wasn't so modest though so he didn't really mind as much as Kagome did.

"Feh, there's no time for fun." Inuyasha stood up as she gave him a look that said 'just come on and give in already.'

"Well.. if you won't go on your own.." She turned quickly towards the water with panic. "A jewel shard! In the water.. It's moving fast!"

"What? Where?" Inuyasha went and dived in. He popped his head out of the water and looked around quickly for a demon in the water. He found none and gave Kagome a questioning look. She was on the ground laughing her brains out pointing to Inuyasha. He glared and realized what had happened.

"You.." she began between laughs. "You.. should.. have seen your.. face." She kept laughing and mocked him. "'What? Where!'" She took a deep breath to come herself down. She sat up and looked at the glaring Inuyasha. "Oh, come on. Tell me it doesn't feel nice in the water on such a hot day?"

"Keh." he crossed his arms over his chest. It did feel nice to cool down a little. He suddenly her a splash as Kagome jumped on. She came up from under the water and made a sign in relief.

"Feel nice." She said and looked at him. "Don't you think?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha ducked under water and decided it was his turn to be the fooler instead of the fooled. He swam around under water as far away from Kagome as he could, to the point she wouldn't see him get out of the water.

Kagome hummed to herself quietly basking in the water and sun. _'It's hot, but beautiful.'_ She opened her eyes and ducked her head under water. She came back up expecting Inuyasha to be there. He wasn't.

"Inu.. yasha." She looked from left to right and couldn't see him anywhere. Her eyes widened. _'What if.. he can't swim?'_ she looked around in worry. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome dove underwater and tried to find him along the bottom. He wasn't there. _'I didn't see him get out.' _She came back up and breathed in some air. _'What if he floated down the river!'_ She became more frantic. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She ran out of the river and began to run along the edge.

As much as she ran he was no where around. She was about to break down into tears. She felt as though this was all her fault. _'Oh, no.. he can't be..'_ She stopped running and looked into the river.

"Eek!" She screamed as she felt a pressure on her back. She was slammed into the river by a force. "AH!" She screamed and came up from the water to breath wondering if she was attacked. She saw a hysterical Inuyasha.

He was laughing at her. He had apparently been the force to push her into the water.

"God, Kagome." Inuyasha stopped laughing. "You should have seen yourself." He looked at her clearly. She was angry and yet.. relieved? "Huh?"

"Idiot!" She slammed his arm with her palm. "I thought you were dead. Baka! That's not funny. I was really worried." She looked away.

"Hey don't take it so seriously, okay?" Inuyasha came closer and placed a hand on her back. She started crying. "Stop.. don't cry.. It was only a joke. To get even...Kagome?" He suddenly saw her smirk wickedly as his head was smashed under water as she jumped on him.

He came up gasping for air and this time Kagome laugh again.

"Okay.. now we're even." She smiled. He put on his pout.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was kind of short I know. Please bare with me though. **


	2. Celebrations

**Well this fan fiction is another one different from the rest. I've been trying to differ my fan fictions lately. It's been getting harder and harder to do though. **

**Chapter 2: Celebrations **

The gang walked the path. Of course, yet another steamy day. Inuyasha had told them that there was no more time to stall and they couldn't waist any more time.

The group had just groaned and now been traveling half the day. Kagome slugged behind everyone. She was more tired than usual. She had been using up a lot of her energy.

Shippo and Kirara walked side by side, Inuyasha walked in the front, and Sango and Miroku walked along side one another.

Inuyasha was the only one who didn't seem effected by the heat. That for him was mainly a cover up, but in all truth he didn't have the full effect of the heat like the others, because he was used to it.

He took a look behind and felt sorry when his eyes landed on Kagome. She was really hot. She was mainly effected probably because she lived in the modern time and was most like always in with 'air conditioner' in her time, or out swimming or something.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called. Kagome looked up from the ground towards Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" She questions. Inuyasha walked back past the others to Kagome and leaned before her.

"Get on." He gestured for her to get on his back. She nodded. She climbed on and nuzzled his hair. It was nice to get off her feet for a little while. Inuyasha jumped off ahead of the others.

When the others saw his pace they decided they would need to quicken theirs. Kirara transformed and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all climbed on. They were off.

After only a short amount of time a strong demonic aura could be sensed as well as smelt. Inuyasha stopped in his track.

"You smell it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, a demon. That's not all I smell. There's a lot of food and people gathered... a festival." Inuyasha concluded.

"A festival. What could that be about?" Sango questioned.

"Well if there's a demonic aura, we should at least check it out." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha left out an annoyed huff.

"You sense a jewel shard?"

"No."

"So we're not going." Inuyasha bit out. It was too hot for saving lives this day.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gave him a little hit.

"What? We can just go around saving people at every little sign of trouble. They can save themselves. We're here for two reasons and that's Naraku and the sacred jewel shards. I can't smell Naraku and you don't sense shards, so there's no point in going."

"We can't just let people die Inuyasha!" Kagome said angrily.

"Feh."

"Fine! You don't want to go? Than let me down. I'll go on my own."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to let you go and fight a demon all on your own and let you get yourself killed."

"Than come with me."

"I ain't.."

"Inuyasha, please." Kagome wanted something, anything to get her mind off the heat. She also wasn't the kind of person to leave another 'stranded in the desert'.

Inuyasha sighed and quickened his pace in the direction of where the demon was sensed. He really didn't want to go, but when Kagome asked like that he would do _anything_ for her. He couldn't deny her. He would give her whatever she wanted, even if that meant more pain for him.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered for only Inuyasha to hear. He couldn't help the small smile that played across his face. _'Anything for you.'_ Inuyasha thought as he continued on his way.

The demon aura became thicker as the group approached. Though, it didn't seem strong.

"I don't believe the demons power is very great, Inuyasha." Miroku said suddenly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, it sure ain't nothing big."

A large figure soon came into view. Everyone strained there eyes to make clear of what it was. Screaming could be heard at the distance. The demon had obviously been attacking already.

Kagome frowned. She had hoped they arrived before the demon could set harm upon the people, but that had merely been false hope.

"We should hurry." Sango recommended. Kirara sped up, as well as Inuyasha.

The demon was in clear view by now. It was large and brown and could be recognized as a bear demon. The demon would be simple to defeat, just as the others had suspected.

People could be seen scattering. They were all dressed up and it appeared there was a celebration going on. So far no one and nothing was harmed. The demon seemed to be roaring, as though warning them.

"Hey ugly." Inuyasha slid to a stop before the demon. Kagome quickly slid off his back and ran over to the others, who had landed by now.

The bear growled and went to strike down on Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and slashed the bear demons arm off, before it could harm him, or anyone else.

Inuyasha smirked when the demon howled in pain and as the demon angrily went to struck Inuyasha he dodged it with out a speck of impenetrability.

Inuyasha made sure he was aiming away from the village when he chose to make the final move.

"Wind scar!" He bawled out as five waves of energy came spitting out from Tetsusaiga. The demon disintegrated under the pressure and was banished from the living. Inuyasha sheathed his sword with audacity and approval of his tactics. He had accomplished Kagome's desire for the time.

"Thank you, thank you." Villagers came up to them praising them. "That demon was bothering us for sometime now. We had feared and hoped he would not come today, since it was my daughters wedding." Said - what looked like - the lord of the villages around here.

"I thank you kind sir and wish to bless you in your travels." A woman of about sixteen said bowing her head to Inuyasha. She was dressed fancy, indicating she was the bride. Inuyasha had no reply to the villagers words. "Please allow us to repay for your kindnesses?"

"Pay is not necessary." Miroku stepped forward. "We would be happy with food and shelter for the night. So we can continue our travels in the morning well rested and fed."

"Of course." The lord replied. "Allow us to hold a celebration in your honor?"

"That will not be necessary."

"No, please we insist." The lord placed his hand on Kagome's back and pushed her forward. Kagome, of all people.

Inuyasha growled at the closeness between the two and quickly snatched Kagome from the lords hands. He was a little taken aback, but just smiled politely.

"Well if you'll come this way?" The lord walked off expecting to be followed and so Inuyasha and the others pursued.

They soon came to a castle. It was huge and could have easily matched the size of Naraku's castle. Although it wasn't surrounded by purple miasma like Naraku's and had a fancier touch to it.

Kagome turned away from the doors towards the sun. It was already setting. She would have liked to watch it set from the hill she could see not so far from that point. It looked like a perfect view. She frowned. _'It _would _be a perfect view. Especially if Inuyasha was there with me.'_

"Hey, Kagome, what's taken you?" Inuyasha voice could be heard, separating her from her thoughts. She turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing." She ran to the others and walked along side her hanyou companion.

They entered the castle doors and were pretty much stunned. There was food and sake all over the place and there was plenty of room to dance. The candle lights made the room look dim.

"This had originally been planned for the after party, for the wedding." The Lord informed. "But since we never had a chance to complete that this day and since your are our saviors the celebration is completely dedicated to you."

Music started playing. Kagome winced a little. It wasn't the best music she had heard in a life time. Villagers came piling in.

"Wait!" Kagome went over to the people playing music and stopped them. Everyone looked over at her with question. Kagome placed her yellow bag on the floor and rummaged through it a little. She pulled out a device which none of the villagers had ever seen before. It was a battery powered radio.

"What is that strange mechanism you're holding there." The Lord asked. Everyone listened closely to hear. Kagome smiled and held a finger up.

"This is what I call a radio. It's just something that carriers music around in it. Music will come out of it, but don't worry it can't harm anyone. It's just plays melodies like an instrument. Everyone nodded in understanding.

**Later**

The dancing had become as intense as club dancing for Kagome. She was feeling dizzy and the body heat all around was making her have a trapped feeling.

Everyone, except Inuyasha was dancing. He had been outside all on his lonesome. Dancing was not his thing.

Kagome felt sorry for him. She began to push past people towards the door. She ran outside and took a quick deep breath. Fresh air could enter her lungs.

"Hey there." Kagome turned quickly to be faced with a drunken Lord. Her face grimaced. He was stumbling all over and looked like he wanted to flirt. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She backed away a little in disgust. The man smelt completely like sake.

Kagome knew Miroku and Sango were drunk by now as well, but they could handle it. Shippo wasn't allowed to drink of course. Kagome didn't know if she would drink. She wasn't really that type, but she was beginning to have second thoughts. She was dying of thirst.

"You know, you're a real pretty one." The Lord mused. Kagome frowned deeply. The mans breath was horrible as well. "What do you say we.." His hand rested calmly on her other shoulder.

"We?" Kagome questioned, hoping he wasn't suggesting they..

"Have some fun."

"Um.. that's okay." Kagome took his hand off of her. "I'd rather not."

"But come on." He came closer. He went to grab Kagome, but was quickly thrown off as he face was pummeled into the ground by a strong fist.

"Drunk ass bastard." Inuyasha said standing over the drunk Lord. He turned to Kagome. She smiled thankfully at him. "You alright?" He noticed her heavy breathing.

"Yeah, it's just kind of.. intense in there."

"Want to come with me?"

"Where to?" She asked with a smile.

"Just come on." Inuyasha let her climb onto his back. She got on and they were jumping off. Inuyasha jumped high into the air towards his destination. Kagome smiled brightly at the feeling of being so high in the air with Inuyasha. It was complete and udder freedom. She loved it. She loved _him_. She nuzzled into his hair.

Inuyasha slowed down as he reached his destination. Kagome looked up and noticed it was the hill she had wanted to watch the sunset from. Inuyasha stopped and let her off.

"I saw you looking here before." Inuyasha commented. Kagome looked to him. "I though you'd want to come up here and watch the stars or something. You like them right?"

"Yeah." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha was being nicer than usually, than again he was always a little nicer when they were together alone.

Kagome took a seat on the green grass and looked up at the sky. It truly was ten times more beautiful than her time. She looked to her side when she heard footsteps beside her. Inuyasha stood looking up at the sky.

He suddenly plopped down beside Kagome.

"I'm.. sorry." He said reluctantly. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"I know you don't want to be out hunting Naraku in this heat." Kagome was absolutely stunned at this point. _'He's apologizing.. for something so simple..'_ She smiled gratefully.

"It's okay. Finding Naraku is the most important thing now anyway. The sooner it's done the better thing will be."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha didn't know if it was the right time or place to ask, but it was something that was bothering him for sometime now. "Where will you go when Naraku is gone and the jewel is completed?" He noticed the immediate frown plastered on Kagome's face.

"I.. don't know." She rested her head on her hands, which we resting on her knees. "I want.. to stay with you. If you'll let me that is?"

"Like I'll let you _leave_." He replied. Kagome couldn't help, but giggle at the comment. She turned to face Inuyasha. He looked at her and stared into her glossy eyes.

It was a moment where both of them were caught and it was as though some force was pulling them closer. So close their lips almost completely touched. Kagome waited for the sign. Her and Inuyasha both closed their eyes and their lips lightly pressed against one another. Just a small gentle kiss.

"Hey you two!" Shippo called from behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away like lightning. "You can't miss the party for this!" Inuyasha's growling was evident as he looked over at the young kit.

"Sorry, Shippo." Kagome apologized. She stood up with a blush. "I just wanted some fresh air." She brushed her skirt off. "You coming?" Kagome reached her hand down and Inuyasha clasped it and stood. The hands separated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He decided he would rather not have the Lord come hit on Kagome again.

**Later**

Kagome sipped another glass of sake. She was completely dizzy and wasn't at all positive of what she was doing. Things seemed to be kind of blurry to her.

She knew Inuyasha was drinking too. So were Sango and Miroku and every other adult at the celebration. The kids had all left already, because they had been sent to bed.

**The Next Morning (Sorry about the jumping around.)**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She was dizzy and soar, surely the effects of a hang over.

She moaned and went to reach for her head to try in some way settle her bulging head ache. She found her arm immobile, for something heavy was on it. She looked to her side and blushed when she noticed Inuyasha was up against her with his arms around her.

She looked around and noticed everyone was scattered around passed out. Most of them would probably forget the whole party from black outs. Kagome personally remembered it all. It was a little blurry now, but it would come in clearer soon enough.

"Pervert!"

SMACK

Kagome immediately turned and looked over at Sango and Miroku who were up very close to each other. Sango backed away from Miroku.

Miroku looked in no condition to do anything, besides rub the red mark on the side of his face.

Kagome sighed. Things were back to normal. Not even a hang over could keep Miroku from his perverted ways.

Kagome moved away from Inuyasha. They had been dancing together so it was no wonder they passed out together.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha opened his eyes only to be met by hers. He was instantly aware of their close contact. He blushed and jumped back. "We're leaving. Come on. We had out celebration." Inuyasha wasn't dizzy like the others. He could handle it, because he was a half demon.

"But Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off. "We need sometime to get rid of these head aches."

"Whatever." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Five minutes."

**Chapter two all finished. Yay! **


	3. First Signs

**On to chapter three. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this storyline**

**Chapter 3: First signs **

Yes, I was another hot, sweaty day. Luckily this day was slightly cooler than the others so far. All and all things had been going pretty bad. No jewel shards were found and there wasn't even a hint of Naraku.

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha. While the others followed behind. Conversations had been short lately. Their hadn't been much talk at all.

"Kagome, I'm thirsty." Shippo said from behind. Kagome looked behind her and at Shippo.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but we used the last of our water at our last stop. We'll have to wait until we reach a stream." Kagome clued-up. Shippo sighed and slouched on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. He hadn't removed his eyes from the road ahead once this afternoon. He didn't spare her a single glance yet. He had been the quietest of all this day.

"Inuyasha." Kagome began. Still he didn't turn. "Do you smell a stream ahead?" He didn't reply. As thought he was ignoring her. She looked away from his for a moment. _'Was it the kiss?'_ She wondered. The kiss that had happened a month ago at the celebration. "Inuyasha." Kagome once again began.

"What do you want!" He snapped. Kagome flinched a little at his sudden irritability. He turned ahead again.

"You don't have to bite my head off." She turned away from him. _'If he wants to ignore me, then I'll ignore him to. Lets see how he likes it.'_ She thought with anger. She crossed her arms a little and continued on her way. They hadn't argued much lately, but as the days went on inchronic their arguments seemed to grow and their souls seemed to be getting farther and farther apart. Kagome for one detested it and wanted nothing more than to be as close to Inuyasha as they were on the hill.

"I.." Inuyasha commenced. Kagome looked over at him. He seemed to have a little guilt in his expression. "I didn't mean to say it like that." He finished. Kagome saw it. She knew from those simple words why he was being so snappy. He was only angry a trace of Naraku was yet to be found and not a single jewel shard could be sensed.

"We'll find him Inuyasha. We just need to keep looking." Kagome assured. Inuyasha nodded.

Being as it was late into the day the air was cooler, which was a good thing. Though, since the sun was setting it would be best if they stopped for rest.

"Inuyasha." Miroku started. "We should stop and set up camp." Miroku stopped in his tracks and the others as well. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine. Where?" Inuyasha questioned.

"What about over there in that village?" Kagome pointed to the north east. Everyone turned and looked toward it. The village seemed to be in nice condition and all the children were heading in for night fall and supper.

"Looks good to me." Sango said with a smile. Shippo nodded.

"Come on." Inuyasha lead the way.

After a short amount of time they arrived at the village and walked around it. It seemed almost disserted, but sounds could easily be heard from inside the huts.

Miroku quickly headed toward the wealthiest looking home. The others stayed at his heals. The elder was outside.

"Hello, good sir." Miroku greeted. The man looked at him and smiled.

"A monk. I am pleasured to me you." The elder said. Miroku's face went serious.

"I am sensing a strange aura coming from this home. Please allow me the honor to exercise it for you?"

"A strange aura? A demon?"

"Most likely, or an evil spirit."

"Oh, yes please.. come this way." The elder led Miroku and the others through his home.

**Later**

Kagome sat on the porch. The elder had offered one room to be shared with a divider, so Miroku and Inuyasha could have one side and Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo could share the other.

Kagome enjoyed the nights in the feudal era. Especially summer nights. The night was warm and comforting. Things seemed to be at peace during nights like this.

"Hey." A female voice was heard. Kagome turned and was met with the site of a young teen around Kagome's age. The girl took a seat beside Kagome. The girl was known as the elders daughter.

"Hi." Kagome said happily. "Thank you for letting us stay the night."

"Oh." The girl waved her hand. "We should be the ones thanking you."

"Ah.. I guess." Kagome looked back to the stars.

"You.." She was hesitant. "You travel with a demon?"

"A half demon... and two smallfull demons." Kagome corrected.

"Why?"

"Um.." Kagome didn't feel comfortable with all of these questions. "I have decided to travel with Inuyasha on my own, because I want to.. and because I am needed."

"Oh.." The girl looked down. "At supper you two just seemed..."

"Yeah?"

"Close. I thought you traveled with him for love."

"I.." Kagome blushed a little.

"I am to be married off soon. The boys name is Otoko. He's handsome.. but I don't love him." The girl gave Kagome a look of longing. "Tell me.. what does love feel like?" Kagome couldn't help the deeper blush that formed on her face.

"Kagome come on." Inuyasha walked out of the hut looking at Kagome with slight annoyance. She looked back at him. The girl got up and brushed her kimono off before walking away. "You can't be out here all night. You'll catch a cold." Inuyasha went over to her. "If you're sick we won't be able to continue looking for Naraku in the morning and we'll have to drag you all the way back to the old hags to get you fixed."

"I was just out for some fresh air." Kagome replied standing up beside Inuyasha. "Anyway it's not cold enough to get sick."

"All nights are cold no matter which way you look at them."

"I... guess." Kagome frowned, then smiled. "So you're cold?"

"I ain't cold, but I ain't human either." He crossed his arms in his all to famous stubborn position.

"Just because I'm.."

"Whatever, let's just get some rest. We're leaving first thing in the morning, whether your sick or not."

That's right.. Kagome had been sick for the last couple of mornings and had been holding them back. She really wanted to go back to her time and see what was wrong with her. She had also been more moody and tired. She new there was something seriously wrong with her.

"Okay.. sure." Kagome walked past Inuyasha and through the door. The others were already asleep and tucked in. Kagome took her spot in her sleeping bag. Shippo was already curled up in it.

Kagome slowly moved Shippo aside and got in. She made herself comfortable and fell into her slumber.

Inuyasha watched her as she fell asleep. He looked around the room. He wasn't very tired and figured it would be best to keep guard for the night.

He walked out the door and sat on the porch where Kagome had been sitting not so long ago. He looked up at the sky and wondered what Kagome thought was so great about them. Sure they were shinny and even lit up the night sky, but he still didn't understand what was so wonderful about them.

Kagome had once said _"Stars are beautiful anyway you look at them. In the dark they are the light and when you are lost they are the help thatleads you home." She looked to Inuyasha. "My mother said that to me a long time ago. Since than I have always admired the stars. Sometimes I wish I could be a star and see the world from a whole different view."_

Inuyasha didn't really see the stars that way. Maybe it was because he could see in the dark and to him the stars were just an _extra_ light. They were just there to him. He figured if Kagome liked them he could like them as well.

**The next morning**

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. His head was against a the hut wall. He looked around. The sun was shinning and villagers were up and working already. He could smell food coming from the hut and decided to take a peak in.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over the bamboo door. He slowly opened it. To his surprise Kagome rushed at him, but she didn't stop at him. She pushed right past him holding her mouth.

She couldn't hold it in and so she dropped to her knees and heaved.

Inuyasha looked over to her with pity. Yet another morning of sickness. He quickly smelt tears. Kagome was crying. She cried each morning she vomited.

Inuyasha slowly stepped down the steps and sighed as he made his way to Kagome. When he got to her, he pulled the hair from her face and gently rubbed her back.

When she stopped she broke into tears.

"Inuyasha... thank you.." She tired to wipe away the burning tears. It scared her when she vomited. Sometimes it felt like she would do it until her insides came out and she'd just die.

"No problem." Inuyasha leaned down beside her. She turned and hugged him. His arms wrapped around her to comfort her.

"Can I.. I need to go back to my own time and see what's wrong." She pulled away and looked at him. "Please, I just need some medicine or something." She was surprised when Inuyasha nodded.

"We'll leave as soon as the others are ready." Inuyasha helped her up. She concurred.

**Well what'd you think? I know this was kind of short, but it did take a long time to write. **


	4. Can't Get Him Off My Mind

**Now we're on to the next chapter. The plot is coming in fast. I'm sorry that I keep skipping time each chapter. **

**Chapter 4: Can't Get Him Off My Mind**

Inuyasha walked Kagome to the well. They walked quietly at first. The days wasn't very hot. The clouds seemed a little gray, as though it was going to rain soon.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked over to him as they came to the well.

"Better than this morning." Kagome informed with a smile.

"Good. You better hurry back."

"Say, Inuyasha, what do you say you stay in my time for the night? It's the new moon isn't it?" Inuyasha leaned back to think it over for a moment. A night with Kagome wouldn't be to bad. In fact it wouldn't be bad at all. It would also be good to get away from the battles for a night, especially a night where he's human.

"I'll come." Inuyasha replied. He picked Kagome up, with her back pack and jumped in.

On the other side of the well he helped her out and helped carry her bag into her shrine home.

"Mom!" Kagome called as she entered. "Sota, gramps!"

"Kagome!" Sota rushed down the steps to greet his sister. "And Inuyasha!" He hugged Kagome and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Is mom around?"

"No, she went shopping. She'll be back in like two hours.

"Gramps?"

"He's outside cleaning up." Sota informed.

"Oh, alright." Kagome stood tall.

"What are you two doing here?" Sota questioned.

"We came because Kagome's sick." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Sick? What's wrong?"

"I.. don't know." Kagome said. "I just got sick this morning and I don't want to take any chances."

"K, well you better wait for mom than. She'll take you to the doctor."

"I might not even need to go anymore. I think I'll just relax." Kagome walked over to the couch and plopped down. _'If I feel good enough tomorrow I think I'll go see my friends. It is summer vacation after all. I'd like to hang out with them some.' _

Kagome curled up on the couch and took no notice of the fact that she was drifting off.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and than Sota who was also looking at Kagome.

"She seems really tired." Sota commented. Inuyasha nodded.

"She better get better soon, because we got to get some shards. I'm getting tired of 'relaxing'." Inuyasha went over and sat at the kitchen table. "Hey Sota?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind teaching me how to make ramen on one of those... things?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the stove. Sota smiled.

"Sure thing."

**Later**

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms. She opened her eyes and allowed the smell or warm tea to make her throat yearn. She sat up. She didn't know how late it was.

As she looked out the window she saw the black sky and dim shine of stars. She looked around. She could here laughing coming from the family room and sat up. She couldn't help but to wonder what exactly was going on.

She moved and swung her legs off the couch. Her throat felt dry and her eyes were still a little blurry. She didn't feel relaxed at all. In fact she felt more crummy than she did to start out with.

Kagome got up and walk past the boiling tea and straight into the family room where she saw everyone playing a board game. They were playing life. They did not notice her as she stood there. She felt a saddened that they had left her out of their game. Than again she had been sleeping. They probably just wanted her to rest some, since she wasn't feeling well.

"Alright, it's your turn Inuyasha." Sota said. Inuyasha grinned. Alright. He was winning so far. He had caught on to the game quickly. Inuyasha spun the wheel. "2." Sota said. Inuyasha moved his little red car forward two spaces. "You get your first kid! A baby girl."

"Ha?" Sota put a little pink person in the car with the pink and blue people that represented Inuyasha and his wife.

"My turn." Gramps said. He spun the wheel happily.

"Hey." Kagome's voice struck the thoughts of the people playing the game. They all looked up at her.

"Kagome, dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You're awake. I was beginning to worry."

"Yeah, well if Inuyasha would let me sleep more." Kagome gave Inuyasha a playful glower. "Than maybe I would be so tired."

"Feh, you sleep plenty."

"When I'm here."

"Would you like some tea Kagome? Are you still feeling sick?"

"No, actually I'm feeling better now. Thankfully."

"Are you sure? Some tea would do you some good." Not a full moment later a loud screeching sound could be herd throughout the rooms of the homely shrine. Kagome was quick to wince as Inuyasha yelped, holding his ears.

"I'll get it." Kagome informed. She walked into the kitchen and turned of the stove. She than moved the pot off of the stove and placed it on rack to try and cool it down a little.

Her family began a conversation about who knows what as Kagome pulled out five small tea cup and a silver tray. She slowly poured the tea - one by one. She was very careful not to burn herself, like she usually did when handling tea.

Kagome finished and sighed in relief as she noticed her hands were still nice and normal and not burning.

RING RING

Kagome put the pot down when she realized the phone was ringing. She couldn't help, but wonder if it was some of her friends. She hoped it was. She really did miss them.

"Hello." Gramps was the one to answer the phone. "Kagome. She's sick." Kagome took the phone from him, like she had done so many times when he was the one to answer the phone.

"Hey there." Kagome spoke into the phone.

"Kagome?" Eri's cheerful voice rang through from the other line. "You're well!" She sounded excited, but also a little surprised. Kagome giggled both in anxiety and embarrassment.

"Yeah."

"Ayumi and Yuka are here too. We were wondering if you'd like to see a movie tonight. Hojo and three friends are coming." Kagome tapped her toes against the floor in thought. She looked over at her family. Inuyasha was watching her. She wondered if he could here through the phone. She figured he could and she was glad he had no idea who Hojo was. He didn't even know whether it was a boy or a girl.

"...Well..." Kagome had no such desires to see Hojo, but she did want to see her friends and she would love to see a movie. "I guess a movie wouldn't be to bad, but it's already late."

"It's only 7:00 Kagome. We're going to go at nine."

"Alright than. I'll have my mom drop me off at your house." She heard all three of her friends squeal in excitement.

"And to think... we all thought you'd be to busy with that jealous, violent, two-timing, jerk boyfriend of yours." Eri laughed. Kagome smiled nervously at Inuyasha who had formed a glared on his features when Eri finished her sentence.

"Yeah... to think." Kagome didn't know what to say next.

"Alright than. Be here by 8:45."

"K." Both girls hung up the phone. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he stood with his arms crossed in a very irritated state.

"Who's the jealous, violent, two-timing, jerk boyfriend of yours?"

"Um..." Kagome blushed and her voice became a little squeeky. "You are..." She looked at him quickly before he could say anything. "But it's not what you think. They got the wrong idea when I was telling them about you."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha turned his head away.

"Mom, I'm going to the movies."

"With who?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Eri, Yuka, Hojo, and some of his friends."

"His." Inuyasha cut in squarely.

"Um... yeah."

"Oh, isn't he the nice boy who's always giving you gifts?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, only making Kagome's explanation more difficult.

"Yes."

"Gifts! What is he? Kouga's reincarnation?" Inuyasha growled and made a fist.

"No, he's Hojo-kuns reincarnation." (Hojo-Kun is in the second movie and episodes 136-140.)

"That baka? Why would you want to see him?"

"It's not him I want to see Inuyasha. It's my friends. He's just going to be there. You act like I invited him."

"Who's to say you didn't?"

"You are! You're the one I've been with for the past month, in which I had no access to a phone."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha decided to end the conversation here. He was getting angrier and angrier inside knowing Kagome was about to go out with some boy. He had to stop this. "You're not going."

"What?" Kagome stopped. She had been on her way up the stairs.

"You're sick. You have to rest." Inuyasha closed his eyes with his arms crossed hoping this would work. Kagome made a grunt sound and realized what he was trying to do.

"I'm feeling better." She continued her way up the steps and Inuyasha unwinded feeling like he had just lost a battle he expected to win. "I'm going no matter what you say. I'll be taking a shower!" She called from the tip of the stairs now.

"Alright!" Mrs. Higurashi called back up. She went over and grabbed her tea off the tray Kagome had set out. "Would you guys like to continue the game? I believe it was your turn dad."

**Later**

Kagome was now completely ready to go. She would just need to head over there. It was 8:35. She would have to leave soon. She twirled in her normal jeans and tight red blouse. She made sure she looked fine. Good. She wanted to impress the boys, whether or not she liked them.

It was all a matter of... showing off maybe. Kagome slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. She opened the door to exit her room. She was surprised that Inuyasha wasn't waiting, trying to find some way to get her not to go.

Kagome looked around. No. He was not there. She walked completely out and headed for the stairs. As she made her way down she heard the voices of her mother, brother, and grandfather, but no Inuyasha.

"Hey, um.. where's Inuyasha?" She asked her family members.

"We don't know." Sota answered. "He went out for a walk or something. Maybe back to the feudal era."

"Oh." Kagome frowned. She would have at least hoped to tell Inuyasha goodbye before he decided to leave her.

"Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi stood up with her keys. Kagome nodded and they headed towards the car outside.

**Meanwhile**

A figure watched Kagome and her mother get into the car. The figure was hidden in the shadows and unseen to the rest of the humans. It followed the car as it drove down the quiet streets of Tokyo this night.

**Later**

Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all met up with Hojo and his friends at the movie theater. Hojo immediately went to Kagome and handed her some sort of package.

Kagome looked at him and than the package. She smiled.

"It's a gift." He said. Kagome took it and looked at it. She expected some remedy of any sort, but when she opened it she was surprised to see a boquet of red roses. She smiled brightly. Her eyes sparkled.

"They're beautiful." Kagome praised. "Thank you so much." Though, Kagome was supposed to be keeping her mind off on Inuyasha the red of the roses, reminded her of Inuyasha's comforting haori. She could see Inuyasha's smiling face, which was rare, but always magnificent.

"Well should head into the movie. It should be starting about now." Yuka said hooking arms with one of Hojo's friends. Everyone headed into the theater and prepared to watch the show, well... some of them... who knew what was going through the mind of the boys.

**Later**

"So, Kagome." Hojo interrupted Kagome as she watched the movie. She looked at him and smiled.

"What's up?"

"What do you think of the movie?"

"It's good." She said and turned back. She wasn't really paying to much attention to what was going on. Her thoughts were consumed with Inuyasha. She had never thought of him so much and she didn't know why she physically ached for him. _All _of him, like she never had before.

"You okay?" Hojo asked. Kagome looked at him again.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little sick. That's all."

"Do.. you want me to drive you home?"

"No." Kagome turned back to the movie. She was aching for him in her lower regions. She had never felt so needing of him. It weirded her out, considering she and Inuyasha were only friends, no matter how much she hoped it could be more. Maybe... maybe it was and she just didn't know it.

"A... alright." Hojo didn't know what he was supposed to say. He would have rather just taken her home if she wasn't feeling well. It was the smartest, healthiest thing to do.

"I'm fine. I'll wait until the movie's finished."

"Wait before the movie's finished for what?" Someone's voice interrupted Kagome and she turned to her other side. She gasped seeing Inuyasha sitting there with a smile. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them it wasn't Inuyasha sitting there. It was her friend Eri."Something up?"

"I thought... never mind. It's nothing." Kagome looked up the movie and rubbed her temples. _'What's happening to me?' _She asked herself. She felt so irritated and wanting. _'Come on girl. You've got to be sick. I definitely need to see a doctor tomorrow.'_ She sighed and closed her eyes for another moment. When she opened them her eyes became wide.Inuyasha's surrounded her. Some smiling, some depressed, some angry, some arguing, some pouting. She stood up quickly and looked around.

"Kagome are you alright?" Kagome looked down to see the concerned face of all of her friends. They were staring at her in worry. She blushed a little.

"No.." Kagome answered. "I.. have to go. I'm sorry." Kagome grabbed her perse and ran from the theater.

Eri looked at Yuka in worry. "Should we go and see if she's alright?"

"I think we should let her be." Ayumi interrupted. "She seems to have a lot on her mind. If I was in her state I would too."

"Yeah." Yuka agreed. "With getting sick all the time." Eri nodded.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome ran outside and looked around. She needed a break and she needed some more sleep. She didn't know what was going on in her head to make her concentrate only on Inuyasha. She wondered if it was because she felt guilty about going out with Hojo.

_'Why feel guilty about something so silly?'_ Kagome tried convincing herself. _'It's not like we're together or anything... and it's not like I'm with Hojo either.'_ She wiped her forehead in an effort to calm down.

Kagome began to walk off in the direction of her home. It was a half hour walk, which wasn't to bad at all. That made it a 10 minute drive. She knew the way and she understood that this wasn't the bad part of town. She had nothing to worry about. Plus, she believed she could defend herself. After all she _had_ killed many demons and pierced Naraku.

"Kagome." Kagome looked up hearing Inuyasha calling out to her. Kagome closed her eyes when she saw him standing before her and shook her head. She felt like she was going crazy.

"Come on girl, pull it together."

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome looked up at the Inuyasha she felt as though she was seeing. He seemed so real. She reached her hand out and touched his shoulder. She then pushed him back a little.

"Inuyasha, is that.. really you?" Kagome asked pulling her hand away from the weirded out hanyou.

"Who the else would it be?"

"Ah... no one. What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Inuyasha blushed, feeling caught.

"W.. what would give you that idea?" Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. She sighed and decided to let it pass for now. When Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye. He couldn't help the hard pounding of his heart. She was smiling and her eyes showed everything he had only dreamed she would feel for him. Hope, trust, compassion, love...

"We should head back." Kagome hooked her arm with his and they began to walk back to the shrine.

**A good ending to a nice long chapter, wouldn't you say?**


	5. Pain and Confusion

**So what's up? What do you think so far? I understand that plot makes the fiction both interesting and confusion. Please just bare with me for now. It will all make sense later on.**

**Chapter 5:** **Pain and Confusion**

Kagome awoke from a good, comfortable nights sleep. She sat up and yawned, as she stretched her arms out. She felt particularly content on this morning. She had nothing to worry about. School was out for the summer and she could take a break off jewel shard hunting and demon battles for a day or two.

When Kagome finally decided to take a chance to look around the room, because she felt another presence in the room she noticed Inuyasha leaning against her bed. She could not help the smile that tugged on her lips. He always preferred to be near her, no matter what time she was in.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her belly. She was feeling sick again, just as she had the morning before. Kagome lied her head back down on the bed with a moan. It was a good thing she did come back. She needed medicine. Coke syrup was good for now, but she needed to know what was up. Was it some flu or stomach virus, or perhaps was she poisoned from something in the feudal era?

"You okay?" Kagome turned her head at the sound of another voice in the room.

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick again."

"You humans and sickness. Feh. I'm glad I don't gotta worry about that kind of stuff."

"I bet you are." Kagome mumbled. She had the raw part of both deals. She had the sicknesses and the demon battles. Inuyasha only had to worry about one of the two.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean wench?" He crossed his arms. Kagome just rolled away from him.

"Nothing, forget I said a word."

"I won't."

"Good night, Inuyasha."

"Good morning." Mrs. Higurashi said joyfully as she opened the door. Kagome moaned in irritation.

"Morning mom." She said. From Kagome's tone her mother could tell something was up.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Higurashi walked forward towards the bed. Inuyasha moved out of the way so the mother of the modern girl could get past. She leaned over the bed towards Kagome.

"I just don't feel well." Kagome told her worried mother. Mrs. Higurashi frowned.

"I'll go downstairs and make an appointment with the doctor. You two should get ready." Mrs. Higurashi pulled away and left. Inuyasha looked on at the door. _'You _twoHe thought curiously. After a single moment he came to the notion that she meant she wanted both Kagome and him to come along for the ride.

He thought this over. He was a little interested in finding out about the healers in Kagome's time, than again he'd rather not waste more time in Kagome's era.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the moving of the covers and the woman behind him. He looked at her as she moved her legs off the bed and stood, walking towards her closet.

"Are you going to come?" Kagome asked, stiffening a moan. Inuyasha looked at her. He too couldn't help, but worry about the girl he secretly cared about so much. He nodded to her. "K, then here." Kagome tossed him a hat from her closet. He easily caught it and regretfully placed it over his ears.

His ears twitched under the hat. It was extremely annoying how his hearing was muffled and his ears had to stay bent down with the hat on. Though, he had to be grateful that, that was all he had to where coming from the modern era. Their atire seemed so uncomfortable compared to the feudal era's.

Kagome left the room and headed towards the bathroom to get dressed. Inuyasha just sat there and waited. He wondered when they would continue their journey and what was wrong with Kagome. He wondered what was up with her smell. It was slightly altered, more miserable - of course. Seeing as how she was sick and all. Thought after thought went through Inuyasha's mind, until his brain was caught in a rapidly spinning typhoon of thoughts.

Inuyasha had recalled Kagome calling out to him in her sleep. He wanted to know what that was about. He wanted to know when they would find more shards and when they would defeat Naraku. He wanted to know where Kikyo was and what his other friends were doing.

Inuyasha wanted to know what would happen after the jewel was complete and Naraku actually was defeated. Would Kagome stay with him in his time and occasionally visit the modern era? Would it be the other way around? Or will she just forget everything about the feudal era?

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at the now dressed Kagome. She looked a little concerned. He laughed inwardly. She was worrying about him, when he was the one who was supposed to be worrying about her. How ironic.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready? My mom is waiting in the car." Inuyasha only nodded and stood, following Kagome.

**Later**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and her mother sat in the waiting room. They had already been waiting for twenty minutes and to Inuyasha and his short patience if felt like forever. His fingers were tapping irritable as he felt he could restrain himself any longer. He needed to get up and walk around at least. He was hungry. They had missed breakfast. He was tired. He had stayed up staring at Kagome most of the night before.

In any moment Inuyasha would just scream out for mercy to the heavens above. His fingers tapped at a faster pace now. Kagome growled and looked at him in annoyance.

"Will you quit that?" She whispered. Inuyasha glowered at her and hesitated before lifting his hand a little so he wasn't able to touch the chair any farther.

"What the _fuck_ is taking so long?"

"We have to wait for some people to get through with their turns." Inuyasha growled for the eighth time within the last twenty minutes. He had already asked that question three times.

The next thing Inuyasha had known he had stood up, prepared to scream out.

"Kagome Higurashi." A nurses name called. Inuyasha stopped himself hearing Kagome's name. Kagome and her mother stood up, walking towards the nurse. Inuyasha looked after them and than followed. He ignored the curious eyes of the on-lookers.

The nurse led Kagome, her mother, and Inuyasha into the small, pale yellow room, which smelt fully of the sick and medicines. Inuyasha wanted to puke, which by the way Kagome had already done before they had walked into the doctors building.

Kagome sat on the bed, while Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi sat on seperate chairs.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse informed as she left, shutting the door behind her. Inuyasha's eyes bulged, nearly popping out of his head.

"More waiting!" He yelled incredulously. Kagome gave him a dark scowl.

"Yes, Inuyasha. More waiting." Kagome began. "Sometimes you have to wait! If not they would have never created such a fearful word! Now quiet." Inuyasha crossed his arms, returning Kagome scowl.

After a short period of time the doctor entered the room. Kagome sighed, feeling the tension in the room and calmed a little, since the waiting had ending.

"Hello there." The doctor shook Kagome's hand. "I'm Mr. Kochi. I presume you're my patient... Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled at the mid age man of medicine. "Nice to meet you."

"And you as well." The doctor laughed a little pulling out his clip board and form. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well.." Kagome didn't know where to begin. "I think I have a stomach flu. I've been getting sick for the past mornings."

"Mornings only?" Kagome nodded and this made the doctor a little suspicious.

"Also I been a little more moody and just yesterday I was seeing hundreds of Inuyasha's at once!" The doctors gave her a confused glance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed.

"Oh...um.. that's Inuyasha. He's a good friend." Kagome pointed to Inuyasha. He, personally wondered what she meant by saying she had seen a hundred of him at once.

"I see.. and are you and Inuyasha... sexually active?" Kagome and Inuyasha's faces turned an unbelievable red.

"NO!" Kagome yelled as her heart pounded. "I... we... no... we're friends!" She said. Still the blush on her face didn't disappear.

"Are you sexually active with another than?"

"NO!" Kagome screamed this time even louder. The doctor flinched a little.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Mr. Kochi asked. _'Oh gods. Is this doctor trying to kill me from embarrassment?' _Kagome asked herself. Then she took a moment to think over what he had asked and realized she was actually late.

"Over a month ago." She answered truthfully and thankful that Inuyasha didn't know what it meant. At least she hoped no one had explained it to him. The doctor gave her a worried look.

"I see." He answered taking a few more notes. "Are you sure you're not se..."

"YES!" Kagome answered quickly before he finished. He nodded.

"Alright, then we're going to have to run some test." The doctor placed his clip board under his arm, to his side. "Would you please follow me Miss?"

**Later**

Kagome and the others waited. It usually never took so long for the doctor to come up with the results of a flu test and this worried Kagome. Had he found something else wrong with her? Perhaps deadly?

Of course Inuyasha had began with the tapping again. Kagome didn't know who would kill someone or something first, her or Inuyasha. She was wagering her killing Inuyasha. She quickly removed the thought from her head in horror of the thought of anything happening to her beloved hanyou.

"Kagome Higurashi." The doctor called this time.

**In The Room**

Kagome was sitting on the bed again, while Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi sat on the chairs. The Doctor sighed. So once again a patient had lied to him.

"Ms. Higurashi I believe that you're going to want to here this in person. If you would ask the others to exit.."

"No, it's alright for them to stay. I'd rather it that way anyway."

"But, miss..."

"Please, just get on with it."

"Well.. this is not simple to tell any young girl..."

"Am I dying!"

"No, no... of course not." The doctor took a moment. "Well you see... you're pregnant."

Kagome took in a sharp breath. Not completely understanding if she had heard right. Her mother and Inuyasha stood the same.

"W... what do you mean?"

"Well I ran some test and it seems..."

"But I told you! I'm not intimate with anyone!"

"I know that and I would like to believe it, but their is no other explanation."

"There... has to be." Kagome looked down. How could this happen? She was a virgin. What the doctor was saying was absolutely impossible.

**Moments later**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mrs. Higurashi stood outside. It was true. Kagome was pregnant and she had no idea how.

Inuyasha was looking at the ground.

"We should head back home."

The drive home was quit. Not a word could be herd from anyone. Only the intense and confused breathing was heard.

**The Sacred Tree**

Mrs. Higurashi had walked into the house and left Inuyasha and Kagome to talk.

The two just stood there looking at the ground. Neither knowing what to say.

"H..." Inuyasha began. His fist were closed so tight that blood dripped from them and onto the cement ground. Kagome looked up at him as he began to speak in the most hurt tone. "How could you?"

"But..."

"Was it Koga... or Hojo.. or.."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said quickly. She could feel tears burning her optics. "It was none of them! I would never."

"Oh and why not!" Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome see that his eyes were on the verge of tears. Her heart cried out to him.

"Because..." Kagome looked down again.

"You could have at least told me."

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled at him as she cried. "I don't know what's going on. I told you that I would never be with them."

"You haven't told me why!"

"Because I love you!" Kagome cried falling to her knees. "I would never want to hurt you. There has to be something wrong with what the doctor is saying..."

"Kagome, just this once... spare me." Inuyasha turned his back to her and began walking towards the well. Kagome tried to call out to him, but her whole body and lips felt completely numb. She believed the doctor. She did, but she only continued to lie to herself.

She was so confused and felt so alone. She had never physically been with a man. So why.. how?

Kagome turned and stared at the sacred tree. The place where she had first met Inuyasha.

**Until the next chapter, we'll leave it in this tense drama mode. **


	6. How Could This Happen To Me?

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm so glad you all love this so much!**

**READ LYRICS! THEY TELL HOW KAGOME AND INUYASHA FEEL!**

**Chapter 6: How Could This Happen To Me?**

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain _

CHORUS  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I want to start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain  
What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

CHORUS  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me

**How could this happen to me By: Simple Plan**

Inuyasha stared up at the scared tree. It had been a full month since he had seen Kagome. His heart still ached miserable. Everything had seemed to be a blur to him. Nothing mattered anymore.

Kikyo had come past him and he had ignored her presence all together. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara had all come by to see what was going on with him. He had refused to tell them yet and didn't know if he ever would.

Days at a time he would do nothing other than stare at the sacred tree. It was the place he had come to meet the girl that he cared for so much and until a month ago he had had not a clue.

She loved him. She admitted it. He had ignored it and left. It was just to much to bare. He could not be near her if she had mated with another. She claimed she had not, so why could he not believe her? She only smelt like him and she usually did since she was around him so often.

He had felt as though the gods were punishing him for being hanyou. Inuyasha wanted so desperately to find the person who fathered Kagome's child and slice off their head. He wanted to see Kagome and tell her that he loved her as well. That he loved being around her. That he loved every little hair on her head. He loved when she was happy. He loved being near her all together.

He could not do this. Demons were forbidden to do such things to an others mate. He still had no idea who that could possibly be.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked down. He could feel a wet spot on his cheek. This was the second time he had cried for losing her. (He cries when he thinks she died in episode 107) Only this time it was different. This time he had lost her, because... she had lost him.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing there. His facial expression did not change as he stared at the illusion. "What's wrong?" Her voice echoed. "Don't you trust me...?" She disappeared and Inuyasha closed his fist. He had heard her say that over and over in his head, but it was never the real her. It was just something his head was cruelly forcing him to see, as though it was trying to tell him something.

"_Don't you trust me?"_

"_Trust me..."_

"_Trust..."_

"_Me..."_

"_Please..."_

"_Inuyasha!" _

"_Don't you..."_

"I do." Inuyasha said quietly, but there was no explanation for this and he did not know what else to do, but to believe Kagome was lying to him.

Inuyasha could feel water fall onto him from the sky. He looked up and in the dark clouds he could see a bright spot. Kagome. That was right. She was always the bright spot within the never ending dark. _'There's always something that ruins the peace. That ruins the love.'_

"Inuyasha please come back to me. I miss you so much." Kagome's voice continued to pull Inuyasha form his depressing thoughts, but it only made him sadder than he already was.

"I want to see you again Kagome." Inuyasha said to himself.

"So why don't you?" Inuyasha turned quickly in surprise. The _real_ Kagome stood there. She was soaked in the pouring rain and she shivered.

Inuyasha stepped back. Was he truly afraid to confront Kagome? Of course he was.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha. I needed to see you."

"Just leave."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" Inuyasha yelled out to her. Kagome flinched and glared.

"I DO!" Inuyasha looked at her angrily. "You're the one running away from me! Don't you trust me?"

"Shut up."

"You! Listen to what I have to say."

"Go to fucking hell!" Inuyasha was about to run off, but found he couldn't. He was drawn to Kagome. Her tears were mixed in with the rain. He could never stand to have her hurt.

"There's no one else. There never was." Kagome told him, like she had told him before. Inuyasha didn't understand how she expected him to believe her. "I am pregnant."

"Feh!" Inuyasha looked toward her. What the hell was she saying?"

"You're the only one I love and you're the only one I could ever be with." Inuyasha had of course _never_ expected Kagome to confess all of this. He liked it - yes, but he didn't think he could handle it after all that was going on right now.

"Tell me Kagome." Inuyasha began. Kagome looked down a little and could only see the pool of blood under Inuyasha's fist. "How could I possibly believe you? How could you be pregnant and have not mated with any other demon or human?"

"I don't know." Kagome looked up at him. "How _can't _you believe me! I trust you Inuyasha. I would trust you with my life any day. You should know that. So why do you find it so hard trusting me? I would give my life for you!" She cried out in a rush of emotions. "I would do anything for you to believe me. With all that happens in this world is it impossible for me to be with child, without actually mating."

"Yes." Inuyasha gave her the saddest look she had ever seen come from him. Her heart ached for him. She wanted to comfort him in any way she possible could. She needed to be with him. Couldn't he see that? Though, she did not blame him for not listening clearly. If she was in his position she would have a hard time believing herself too.

"Inuyasha could you at least come with me."

"To where?"

"To my time."

"Never."

"But.."

"Just leave Kagome. Don't return. We'll wait till Naraku gets the rest of the shards and kill him than. We don't need your help anymore. We don't need you."

"Inuyasha..." She would listen to him. She would. If that was what he truly wanted then she would give it to him. Tears devoured Kagome. "Is that what you really want?"

"... It's the only way..." _'To stop the pain.'_ Inuyasha wasn't truly sure if the pain would ever go away. He felt so betrayed. He figured that after that small kiss on the hill that they were together at least on the way to being together. It wasn't fair. Life was never fair. He could never be with Kagome is she was carrying someone else's pup. She wouldn't be able to search for jewel shards anyway in that sort of state.

"Inuyasha. I'll go, but... I'm taking a shard."

"... Kagome.."

"I need just one. I'll give you the others. When you get the rest of the jewel I'll give you the last shard. I just need it."

"Why?"

"Because... if you come for the shard than I can be happy. I'll know that you're alive and you survived the battle with Naraku. That's all I need to know." Kagome looked at him with determination behind her tears.

He took a moment to think this over. She had a point. It would not be fair to not allow her to know whether or not he died or lived in the battle. After hunting for two years she had a right to know what was happened in the end.

"Alright. One shard." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome nodded. She pulled the jar from her neck and stared at the shards as Inuyasha approached her. She stood at arms length, no closer.

Kagome took one shard from the small jar and handed the rest over to Inuyasha. He took them and looked at them and then Kagome. He stared into her beautiful eyes. He had never seen her looked so sad and lonely.

Inuyasha wished that he had stayed pinned to the tree forever. It would had saved both him and Kagome a lot of pain in the end. Life was definitely unfair.

Kagome let a deep breath go. She wiped the tear from her eyes, although she did not know why. She would just cry some more when she went back to her own time.

Inuyasha placed the jar in his haori sleeves and stared at Kagome for a moment. She just stood there. She waited for him to make the first move, as he waited for her.

"Can..." Kagome paused feeling a rush of more tears coming on. "Can you tell the others I said goodbye? Tell them I love them all... and not explain the pregnancy thing to them for me?" Inuyasha nodded. He would hate telling his friends, but he needed to. Someone had to and him and Kagome were the only ones that knew.

"I'll tell them. Now go." Kagome nodded and ran off to the well. She jumped in.

Inuyasha looked down. _'How could this happen to me?'_

**That's another long depressing chapter. I'm going to skip some more time for the next chapter. This is going to be a short fiction. It's almost finished. I might consider a sequel, but I have to finish up my other fictions eventually don't I? This fan fiction is 12 chapters. You are warned.**


	7. Wasn't As Simple

**And here we go with another absolutely stunning chapter. I really hope you guys like this. I know I love writing it. It's one of the most dramatic, detailed fictions I've written yet and the plot is absolutely delicious. **

**Also I recieved a review concerning the amount of drama in this fan fiction. Well the drama is ending in this chapter. I'm sorry about it, but this was a Romance and Drama fan fiction. You have to keep that in mind.**

**Chapter 6: Wasn't As Simple**

**7 MONTHS LATER**

It had been so long since Kagome had seen Inuyasha. She had a huge belly and was currently sitting in the hospital. She had gone into labor hours ago.

The pain was unbelievable and Kagome dearly wanted to kill someone. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this sort of pain.

During the third month of pregnancy Kagome's family had began to understand that Kagome truly felt she was a virgin and that she had not meant for any of this to happen. That she was sorry for the burden and that she would get a job as soon as she could. She had been going to a school for pregnant teens and everything had worked out well.

She had not truly moved on from Inuyasha. She still thought about him every night and almost every waking hour of everyday she was awake. She had found a way to lesson the pain a little and that was by concentrating only on the modern era and what her child would be like. She still wanted to figure out how she had gotten pregnant in the first place.

"Push." The doctor told Kagome and she did just that. Her mother was in the room, rubbing Kagome's head and wiping the sweat from her face.

The pain had become so intense than. She could hear only her screams of pain and smell only blood and sweat that surrounded her. Thoughts and memories came flooding back to her, only they were not memories which she had remembered before then.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha knelt on the ground, using his sword for support. The area around was full of scatted dead. Some were barely breathing, but alive.

It was the final battle with Naraku. He could not stand. Naraku was finally dead and he finally had most of the jewel. All that was missing was a single shard. Kagome's shard.

Inuyasha looked around the field. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were lying in a ball. Shippo had not come to the battle. He had been left at Kaede's, not that he would do anything that evolved Inuyasha anyway. Shippo was to angry at Inuyasha for 'scaring Kagome away'.

His three friends that had battled were unconscious and had found it in their heart to keep Inuyasha with them as a friend. Kagome would want that and Inuyasha had always been there for them. It was the least they could so.

Miroku and Sango were wed a month ago and Inuyasha had envied them. In all truth he had never known they liked one-another. Kagome had tried to explain it to him. She had known even before they did. Kagome could always read people well. He missed her so much.

Inuyasha always wondered where she was, or what she was doing. He suspected that she was about ready to give birth, if she had not already. He still wondered who the father could possibly be. He still wanted to slice the fathers head off.

"Ug..." Inuyasha looked around. Koga was lying on the ground moaning in pain. Inuyasha couldn't help, but be glad the wolf could no longer stand and he could. That proved Inuyasha was a better fighter.

Inuyasha walked over and pulled the two shards from Koga's legs.

"Kagome." Koga mumbled. Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha had not explained anything to Koga about Kagome. Inuyasha would have killed Koga there if number one - he wasn't dying already and number two - if Kagome hadn't cared for Koga as a friend.

Inuyasha could smell blood and sweat all around. The smell surrounding him was to familiar. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it...

Then it came to him. Unfamiliar recollections came swarming back to him. His breath caught.

**Memories**

They were not clear, but he could see him and Kagome. Everything seemed to be red and that smell. Blood and sweat. The blood was coming from Kagome's lower regions as Inuyasha pounded into her at a rapid pace.

The two were not completely aware of what they were doing. They were drunk... Sake... Celebration.

Inuyasha bit Kagome's collar bone which was hidden when she wore normal clothing. Licking up the blood Inuyasha continued on until the two had reached their peeks at once.

**End Memories**

(I hope it makes sense now. In chapter two during the celebration they 'mated' and blacked out, so they were unaware.)

"No..." Inuyasha eyes widened. After all that pain and all that time he had never realized that he was the reason Kagome was pregnant. He had hurt her so much and all the time she had been telling the truth.

What was he to do now? He could not just go back and explain they were mates and tell her he was the child's father, but he could not continue to let them live in this world of pain and as a father it was his duty to tend to his pup and mate.

Inuyasha looked around the battle field. He could see Sesshomaru and Jaken leaving in the distance. Inuyasha had never been so guilty. He should have never said those things to Kagome. She was the person who taught him how to trust and he had turned it against her.

He had to clear this up.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome could not believe it. Inuyasha was the father. All of the memories had come back to her, just as they did Inuyasha. She cried as she continued to push for the child to come out.

After all that pain and suffering Inuyasha was the father. She had not been a virgin had she? She had urged for Inuyasha because she had had him before and apparently it hadn't been enough.

Kagome pushed and pushed as the doctors explained. Her mother looked worried as Kagome cried her eyes out in pain, both emotionally and physically. _'Inuyasha.' _She wanted to be mad at the hanyou, but she couldn't be. She was sure that he had no idea either. There was no one to blame for this. No one to blame for the pain.

Kagome was glad she had a jewel shard. She could go back and tell Inuyasha. She did not know whether he would believe her and did not know if he would want to be with her, but there was always a chance. They had not been separated for to long. It wasn't like they would have forgot one another, or the feelings they had for each other.

One more push and Kagome could hear crying. She took in many deep, ragged breaths at once. She watched the doctors take the small body from her and wrap it up in a blanket.

Kagome leaned her head back in relief of the pain. She looked over at the clock. It was 5:00 a.m. _'Five zero, zero. Five hundred years ago in the past is where Inuyasha is now.'_ Kagome thought to herself. After another second she felt someone coming towards her. She looked over and saw the doctor coming with her new born.

The doctor smiled as he handed Kagome the little one. Kagome took it gladly and smiled down at it.

"It's a girl." The doctor said. Kagome's smile brightened. She wiped the sweat from her head with one hand and held the child with the other. _'My own little girl.'_ Kagome took a couple minutes to soak in all of the features for the infant. She couldn't wait to see how she acted. She wondered who's personality it would have. She figured it would sort of be a mix. She would probably be stubborn, courageous, childish, and compassionate like Inuyasha and strong willed, loving, and trusting like Kagome.

Kagome hugged the baby. She realized in two days, at this time would be her birthday. That would be the same day she met Inuyasha and the day she turned eighteen.

Kagome had wanted to, but decided that she could not go to college. She would have to take care of her baby. Maybe eventually she could go back to college and get a degree, but for now she'd find some job, probably a school for archery or something. She had spent more time doing that in the past couple years than anything in school anyway. Plus with her grades she had a slim chance of getting into any colleges.

The doctor had left the room for a moment and Mrs. Higurashi was staring down at the child.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth. "I drank almost a whole gallon of water while you've been in labor. I need to use the ladies room." Kagome laughed, which had happened very rarely within the past months. Mrs. Higurashi spared a smile before running to the bathroom.

This gave Kagome a chance to be alone with the child. Kagome soothed the little girl with words about Inuyasha. Kagome rubbed the girls cheek and than removed the towel from the head. She gasped. It was hard to see, but when you look close enough you could see two small black ears squished to her head, along with thick black hair, that had not yet grown longer than a centemeter.

**Later**

Kagome laid down thinking. Everything was so confusing. It was hard to believe her and Inuyasha had actually been physically 'together.' Than again there was no not believing it when she had a little girl with dog ears, claws, fangs, and amber eyes to prove it. She was glade that the child had black hair like her. That may just be all the child had from her.

Kagome turned over in her bed and tried to sleep some. It was only three hours after she had bore the little girl. She still needed to find a name. She decided she would have to sleep on that.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha awoke. He had actually slept a whole fricken two hours. Great. He needed rest that he could not get. His thoughts were much to entwined with Kagome and his child that he was yet to meet.

He wondered if it was a boy or girl, or what the name was, or if it had even been born yet. He needed to see Kagome. He just had to. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were all scattered around the hut, still passed out.

Kaede had already tended to there wounds, like she had done his. Inuyasha had been to busy thinking about Kagome that the fact that Naraku was actually gone for good hadn't done much to him. There was just so much on his mind at the moment.

Inuyasha sat up, wincing. Inuyasha was still in so much pain. He had kept battling the whole time and the battle had lasted for hours. Inuyasha was soar all over. In all his time he had never fought for so long and tried so hard. He had been so determined. Though, Inuyasha knew he had not fought to his full potential. He could not do that without Kagome around. He only fought so hard to protect her.

"Inuyasha are ye alright?" Kaede asked as she entered with a fresh basket of herbs.

"Feh."

"I have collected more herbs. I'll make more medicine to heal the deep wounds you all still have. Hopefully they will awake soon, so they can personally remove all of the drying blood under their clothing." Inuyasha nodded.

He took in a breath and felt a pain in his chest. He put his hand there and wondered if he had damaged his lungs and realized it wasn't his lungs the ached, it was his heart. He missed Kagome so dearly. She would help bandage his wounds and she would be much more gentle about it than Kaede.

Inuyasha lied his head back down. He would wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow his wounds would be almost gone and they would not hurt so much any more. When tomorrow came he would go and see Kagome and his unborn, or born pup.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. For now... as Kagome says 'he just has to concentrate on getting better'.

**I know that in my other stories when Kagome has a baby they usually wait through the pregnancy together, but I decided to change my mind for this one. I needed them both to have their memory return from the smell of blood and sweat. **


	8. Learning To Breathe

**I Really don't have much to say other than I'm glad so many of you find this interesting. I know that after the last chapter and you've learned what the big deal was that it doesn't seem so interesting anymore, but there will still be plenty of Inuyasha and Kagome romance in this short fan fiction.**

**I usually don't name things after songs, but these songs are inspiring me with the chapters.**

**PLEASE READ THE LYRICS! THEY ARE HOW INUYASHA FEELS FOR KAGOME IN THIS CHAPTER! You can download the songs with limewire, which you can get at www. download. com**

**Chapter 8: Learning To Breath**

_Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way  
This is the way that I'm  
Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies _

Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way

**Learning To Breath By: SwitchFoot**

Inuyasha didn't realize that he would end up sleeping for two full days. He was still feeling a bit worn, but his wounds were basically gone. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had awoken and they were doing good as well, although not as good as him. They were only human and the wounds would not go away as quickly for them. He did admit he felt a little sorry for them.

Inuyasha was stumbling his way towards the place that transcends time. The bone-eaters well. He hoped that Kagome would understand his apology and that he did not know about what had happened.

Inuyasha walked out of the woods towards the well and at the same time he saw Kagome struggling to get out of the well with a bundle in one arm. She would not have ever made it if they hadn't put rows or woods to climb up in it.

Inuyasha's heart was pounding. He had not expected her to be coming to him. She must have also had the memories. He did not know what to do or how he was going to move. He felt just as numb as he did when he had told her to go away in the first place.

He couldn't help, but to wonder what she was carrying in her arms. He could only think of two things. Ramen or a pup. Ramen was not the first thing Kagome would bring if she was coming to see Inuyasha after seven long months, so he could only think of her carrying a pup and he did not know what he was supposed to do.

Kagome noticed him there and gave him the most sorrowful look. She had also not expected to see him there. She thought she would have had time to prepare what she was going to say and maybe she would say hi to the others before confronting Inuyasha.

It didn't work out as planned for either of them. They were both confused and unaware of what the other could possibly be thinking.

Kagome was the first to step forward. She walk slowly at first across the field and then she moved a little quicker. She knew Inuyasha knew. He was coming to the well for a reason. He wanted to see her too.

"Inuyasha." Kagome stopped an arms length before him and stared at him, waiting for him to say something, or do anything. Even blinking an eye would help reassure her in the slightest, but for a long moment Inuyasha did nothing. He's eyes stayed open and his mouth closed. He looked like a painted statue. A statue waiting and longing. "We... need to talk." Kagome said slowly. Inuyasha took less than three seconds to take in the words and nodded.

"We do." He finally spoke. He needed to do this. He needed to talk to her. he needed to apologize for not trusting her completely. He had to tell her that he would always trust her and never make that mistake again, but for so some reason he found it hard to speak any farther.

Kagome standing there before him had caused his heart to leap. He had missed her dearly in every way. She was everything beautiful in both her world and his. She was the most important person Inuyasha would ever have. The most wonderful person he could ever love.

"Kagome." Inuyasha looked down finding it hard to face her with such guilt. "I'm.. so sorry." His usual stern and magnificent voice was now shaky and scared. He waited for Kagome to speak.

"Don't apologize." She could not help the small smile that played across her lips. He was apologizing. That meant he knew what had happened. He had also remembered and he felt sorry for not trusting her. "You didn't know. Either did I." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome now.

Kagome had commenced to amaze him once more. Her heart was so pure and full of love that she could forgive him for something so cruel. She had forgiven him, just as she had done so many times before. Whether it was over a simple argument or something like him chasing after Kikyo.

"I..." Kagome did not how to go about this part. She did not know how Inuyasha would react to a child. So many guys were heard running of like irresponsible pigs, but she hoped that Inuyasha would be a real man and not do such a thing. "I want you to meet someone." Kagome began. Inuyasha looked down at the bundle in her arms. He swallowed the huge lump that had formed once more in his throat. What was he supposed to do now?

Inuyasha reached his hand put reluctantly and moved the cloth for the front of the bundle. His heart skipped a beat and his body felt like cold fire. There was a sleeping girl. She looked so sweet and innocent, like Kagome. The girl had little black ears and black hair. Her mouth was slightly open to show her fangs and her hand draped over the blanket to show her claws.

"She's got amber eyes like you too." Kagome said noticing what Inuyasha was paying attention to. "I can only hope she has my personality." Inuyasha nodded and than stopped himself giving Kagome a glare.

"Hey!" She laughed at the pouting hanyou, causing the child in her arms to stern. Inuyasha looked down at the little girl. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha. She was still only so young and was not afraid of this person. Her senses told him he was the dominance. (Which for demons means leader and for her father) The child smiled and giggled wanting to play with his funny ears.

She reached out to him. Inuyasha was amazed at the size of the small hands and the small so completely innocent form that was born from him and Kagome's genes. He had never felt this way before. Inuyasha put his hand foreword and the little girl pulled it and laughed. _'So.'_ Inuyasha smiled, with a glint in his eyes. _'This is what it feels like to be a father.'_

Kagome could not help, but to smile brighter. It was such a beautiful scene and it was so nice to have Inuyasha back with her. From the look on his face she assumed he would be with her and their child.

"I guess something good came come out of that sake, eh?" Inuyasha asked the little girl, knowing perfectly well she didn't understand at all. She just blanked and turned her head to the side, making a 'Hmm?' sound of her own. "Kagome, how old is she?"

"She's only two days."

"Two days?" That meant she was born on the same day of Naraku's demise. Now there would be two reasons to celebrate that day.

"It's funny." Kagome began. Inuyasha gave her a questioning glance. "You get to meet your daughter on the same day you met me three years ago. Inuyasha blinked. His eyes widened. That was right! Kagome's birthday. He had been so wrapped up in everything he forgot. He would have to get something for her a little later. "So... How's everyone else doing?"

"They survived."

"Survived?"

"We finally defeated Naraku two days ago. That's when I remembered everything that had happened between us."

"He's finally gone you mean?" Kagome was so surprised, yet so glad at the same time. Inuyasha nodded and pulled something out from his sleeve. Kagome's eyes widened. The sacred jewel in all its glory, missing a mere shard.

"Here."

"Huh?"

"Take the jewel. You can purify it and make your wish. I don't need it and the others have all the want." Kagome reached her hand out.

"But I don't have anything I want either."

"Make a pure wish." Kagome nodded. She closed her hand and eyes. She concentrated.

Out of no where Kagome felt her heart racing. She felt light headed and felt herself falling into a dark state. Inuyasha's eyes went large as she fell with the child. He quickly grabbed Kagome and the girl.

The infant was quiet and wondered what was wrong with her mother. Inuyasha rested Kagome on the ground and held the child. He sat there and waited. The jewel was still glowing.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome awoke in a land where everything was a light peach aura. She looked around wondering what was happening to her.

**Yes, thank you for the reviews. I had to make this a cliff hanger, because I honestly could not resist the urge. **


	9. You And Me

**Thank you for being patient for me to review. As you all know Kagome's almost completely selfless, so coming up with the proper wishes was not the simplest thing to do. Please just enjoy!**

**READ LYRICS! YOU REALLY SHOULD GET THE SONGS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTERS.**

**Chapter 9: You and Me**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

**You and Me By: LifeHouse **

Kagome took a deep breath. She did not completely understand what was going on, but knew she was in some place because of the jewel. She had not gotten a chance to get past the worlds... _'I wish...'_ In her mind before she was taken there.

She hoped Inuyasha was not to worried about her not being there in soul.

"Hello!" Kagome called out looking around. Kagome looked straight ahead and saw something. It was a light rushing toward her. She quickly covered her eyes to block the burn from the shine.

A swift wind picked up and Kagome almost fell over. When Kagome finally uncovered her eyes she was even more surprised than she was to begin with. A battle waged before her.

She stepped back as demon attacked... Kirara? Kagome was about to run forward when she saw the feline cat forced to the ground.

"Kirara!" Kagome called seeing the neko was in great danger. She ran forward and than noticed something else. She was not in her regular closed. She was wearing armor and holding a sword. She was in Midoriko's clothing. _'Oh gods, what's happening now?'_ A demon came rushing for Kagome.

The nest thing she knew she was rushing at it with her sword held high. She sliced the demon down the middle and it turn to dust and bones. She turned quickly as another one came for her and did the same on horizontally this time.

Kirara bit into a few demons and pawed them away.

'_What's happening?' _Kagome thought as she stopped battling and looked around. She had not a second more before she felt a searing pain in her side. She looked down. A large demon had bitten into her and she could slowly feel her life fading away.

She breathing heavily and felt something in her side. Her last hope was all she could think. She dug her hand into the whole and pulled out the jewel. It glowed in her hands and she knew it held great power.

Kagome looked at Kirara who was trying to saved her. No, not her... Midoriko.

Kagome's soul was removed from the body and placed back into her own clothing. Kagome watched as Midoriko sealed her soul and the soul of the demons around her into the jewel. The jewel dropped to the ground in all of its power and glory.

hr

Kagome was than taken to a place that was more familiar to her. The sacred tree. She looked around and wondered what could be happening now.

To her shock Midoriko appeared in front of her. Kagome gasped at the site.

"Do not fear me, Kagome." Midoriko bowed. "I normally do not appear to the ones wishing, but you are purifying it and finally setting my soul free after being locked away and battling day after day. I have only come to thank you and give you the _two_ things you want most."

"Two?"

"You wish for the well to stay open. I will allow it and you will be allowed to transcend time."

"You'll really do that?"

"I understand that your heart would not allow you to choose between two families. It would be to much torture on the girl setting me free. I would not allow that."

"My second wish?"

"You want to be bonded with Inuyasha to a point where if he dies you do as well. You want to live life for as long as he does." Kagome herself had only known that deep down. She nodded. It was true. She did want that. "Granted."

"What? You mean you'll just give me such a selfish wish?"

"All wishes are selfish Kagome. I understand that and as a pure person you do as well, which is why I will allow this." Kagome nodded.

Kagome suddenly felt a raging fire. She screamed out in pain and flew up. She noticed Inuyasha looked at her with worry. She rubbed her head. _'Man... Intense.'_ Kagome thought rubbing her head. She went to use the other hand as well but just looked at it as he disappeared in flames, like Kikyo had over fifty years ago.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded at him and sighed.

"I got to have two wishes." She said finally. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "One - The well will stay open."

"Of course you'd choose something like that wench. My time just ain't good enough for you is it."

"Inuyasha, my families there and you, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are all here. I can't choose between you all."

"Feh, whatever."

"My second wish... I get to live as long as you. If you die I die."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled. The infant stirred, ready to cry from her fathers yelling.

"So you and me..."

"I know what you did! Why would do something like that Kagome?"

"Because I want to live and be by your side for as long as we both shall live." Inuyasha looked down.

"But... if I die in a battle..."

"Which you wont."

"If I die of sickness..."

"Which you _can't_."

"Poison."

"I'll get an antidote from my time."

"What if your family dies of old age and you still look young and joyous."

"I..." Kagome had already thought that over a long time ago. "I am prepared to handle it as long as you help me cope."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed and rubbed hair out of the face of the girl in his arms. "What's her name?"

"I was thinking... Erasmus, which means love."

"That's a perfect name." Inuyasha smiled. "Erasmus it is."

**Short, but lovely. **


	10. Reunion I

**Thank you so much for all of the wondrous reviews! I'm so excited that so many of you like this!**

**Chapter 10: Reunion I**

Miroku sighed and leaned back as he stared into the fire. Sure. They were married now, but things were still quiet between them. Sango was still a little nervous. he figured it was because Kagome was not there. She was Kagome's best friend and the only girl friend that she had after her village friends died.

Sango walked into the hut. She had once again been out looking for Shippo. He was hard to find these days. Two months without Kagome and he had felt so completely alone. He had ended up running and trying to train himself. Inuyasha had been worried for him and told him to leave the demons to him, but Shippo had refused and mostly ignored all that Inuyasha had to say.

Inuyasha was Shippo's hero, but his hero had sacred his favorite person and now Shippo had neither. Sango could understand the kits pain. He was still so young and his parents and other kin were dead. He was left in the world in orphan. Sango only hoped Shippo would learn that her, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede were also his family.

Sango wanted to tell Shippo about Naraku's defeat, but he was no where to be found and he refused to go out to anyone who called for him. Sango wished she had just a few moments to really talk to the young fox-demon and explain to him that Kagome would want him to be happy, but Shippo had come to be almost as stubborn as Inuyasha and refused to listen.

"Any luck?" Miroku asked. Sango frowned and looked down.

"No. I can't seem to find him anywhere. I wouldn't think he would get to far, considering there's always a chance Kagome would return, if only to say hi."

"It would be nice to see her again, but from the look on Inuyasha's face I doubt it." Sango nodded. Miroku had made her mood sink even more, although she knew he was only being truthful and she had to respect that.

Sango plopped down on the ground. "Maybe we should visit Kaede. We never really got much of a chance to thank her about helping us out. Plus we still need some more herbs. I hate to admit it, but my wounds are still aching to an extent."

"I agree. Mine are as well." Miroku stood with a little more effort than usual. They headed towards Kaede's.

**Kaede's**

Miroku and Sango knocked once and did not wait for a reply to enter. When they walk in Kaede was just sitting there looking over some papers, probably herbal ingredients or something.

She smiled as the two entered.

"It's nice to see both of you are on your feet again and after such a short period of time." Kaede said. The two nodded. Kirara came in, in her little form and sat next to Sango.

"That remedy is a miracle antidote." Miroku told Kaede. She could only nod once more.

"I was just about to make some more." Kaede said. Sango and Miroku both sat down against the wall. They could tell something was up with Kaede. She was hiding something from them, which was unusual for her. A grin was plastered across her face as she took out herbs.

"Kaede?" Sango moved a little bit in an uncomfortable motion. Kaede looked at the slayer.

"Yes?"

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Sango asked. Then a sound could be heard coming from the far corner. It was a cry. An infants cry. Sango and Miroku looked over at the corner to see a bundle. They wondered what was going on and why there was a child crying in the corner, more importantly who's child was it.

"Sango, could you please bring the child over here and try to calm her down." Sango gulped, not really knowing how to handle children well, but only nodded and stood up. She hesitantly went over to the child. Miroku kept a close eye on her the whole time.

Sango bent down when she reached the child and slowly put her hand on the bundle. She moved it aside and was met with the crying face of a little girl... with dog ears.

Sango's eyes widened and she jumped back prepared to scream.

"W... what kind of child is that?" Sango asked. "She had dog ears! Is she a demon?"

"Demon?" Kaede looked at Sango. "Only partially." Sango and Miroku were now quite confused.

"Half demon?"

"Close?"

"Quarter demon."

"Indeed."

"But the only way that could happen was if a half demon and human mated... and the only half demon around here is with dog ears is..." Sango decided it would be best not to continue.

"You don't mean..." Miroku stopped himself from saying anything farther. Was the reason Kagome had left because she was pregnant? Had Inuyasha known all along and not told them?

"A rather beautiful child she is." Kaede said to the ones around her. "She inherited Inuyasha's claws and fangs, but that only makes her look more precious."

"Kaede we're back with the h..." Kagome stopped herself as she walked in the door. She looked at the people who were staring at her and knew she had never been so uncomfortable around her friends. Kagome held the basket of herbs a little closer. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara..." Kagome had definitely not expected to see them there, but so many things came unexpected these days.

"Kagome..." Sango felt so happy, yet so confused. She wondered why Kagome was back and what was up with this child, yet she was happy to see her friend once more. Kagome put the basket down and hugged Miroku and Sango at once.

When Kagome pulled away she smiled brightly.

"Inuyasha told me you two had gotten married. Finally. Congratulations!" Kagome cheered.

"Kagome... care to explain." Miroku pointed to the little girl in the corner.

"Ah.. oh... that. Well..." Kagome had no idea where to begin. There was so much to tell.

**Later**

Kagome leaned back against the wall. She was now holding Erasmus. She had just finished explaining everything that happened.

"So..." Miroku felt a little bellowed. "Out of all people Inuyasha has had a child before me..." Kagome smiled and nodded at him as she kissed her daughters forehead.

Kagome herself was so week. She had left the hospital to early to fully recover from giving birth, but she just had to deal with it. She had needed to see the father to her child. She needed Inuyasha with her and she had needed him to know the truth.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." Was all Sango could say. Kagome looked at Sango and down for a moment.

"It's alright. I mean. Neither of us knew anything about the truth."

"I mean... that you had to be hurt and alone for so long."

"Ah.. don't worry about it." Kagome waved her hand with a sad smile. "Everything is better now. Inuyasha said he would help me raise Erasmus and we're going to be together finally."

"That's good to know." Sango put her head up and down once. Kagome could feel her eyes burn in all the drama, but stopped herself. She had not felt so happy in so long. She would not ruin the mood with tears. "Kagome..." Sango noticed the slow movements of Kagome. "You must be tired..."

"You too." Kagome laughed.

"How about you two girls sleep in the room over. I'll keep an eye on Erasmus." Kaede said. Kagome gave Kaede grateful smile and stood up. She felt like she would faint. Her and Sango headed into the next room over and rested on mats.

Inuyasha walked in about two seconds later. Miroku looked at him. Inuyasha figured that if Kaede was holding Erasmus and sitting across from Miroku he already knew the whole story.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Miroku's enviable look. He walked over and grabbed Erasmus from Kaede and held her, allowing the infant to tug on his index finger.

"Her and Sango went to get some rest in the next room over. I don't think you should disturb them. I doubt they'd be happy."

"I don't plan on it hag." Inuyasha replied as he sat and leaned against the wall with his daughter in his arms. The child played with his fingers as Inuyasha curiously watched her every movement.

Miroku was obliged to speak in the peace, but stopped to think. Inuyasha and Kagome were acting as though nothing had happened, like everything was going to be fine, but what about Shippo?

"Inuyasha." Miroku began. Inuyasha looked over to the hentai.

"Yeah."

"Congratulations." Miroku answered. Inuyasha gave him a look of slight surprise, but decided to concur. He pulled Erasmus in closer and rested his head back fully against the wall. He was feeling tired himself.

**Yes, I did indeed like this chapter, especially the part where Erasmus pulls on Inuyasha's finger. It makes him seem like such a good father figure and he would be. Oh and so all of you know this fan fiction is only going to be 12 chapters.**


	11. Reunion II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**_The next chapter will be the last chapter to this fan fiction._**

**Chapter 11: Reunion II**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. It felt nice to get a comfortable sleep. She had not had one in a long time. The fresh air made her lungs sing and the warmth of the area kept her body from any sort of shivering.

Kagome sat up and looked around. Only her and Sango were in the room. From the one window she could see it had turned to night. She figured all of the villagers were sleeping now.

Kagome moved quietly and got up, walking past her friend. As a young mother she felt an urge to find her little girl. She slid the door open and noticed Miroku and Kaede sleeping on the floor and Inuyasha leaning against the wall. In Inuyasha's arms was a sleeping Erasmus. She smiled in all her tiredness. She knew Inuyasha would make a good father. She had no doubts in her mind.

Erasmus moved a little in Inuyasha's arms. His ears twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. He kept his eyes on his daughter as she squirmed in her sleep.

"Inuyasha." Kagome walked over to him and he placed his view on Kagome. She was smiling at him. "Can I see her?" Inuyasha nodded and quietly handed the infant to her mother. After a few seconds the girl settled and concentrated on her dreams. "She's cute." Kagome said. "She got that from her father." Inuyasha blushed. He was not used to such comments being made.

"Feh." He turned his head trying to hide the blush. Kagome giggled at him and then realized something.

"Inuyasha..."

"Huh?"

"I never told my mother I was going to be here for more than a day. I'm going to need to go talk to her, before she worries to much. She also needs to know that truth about Erasmus. I haven't even given her a chance to hold her because I didn't want her to know before you did."

"So. We'll tell her tomorrow."

"But Inuyasha please. I can't wait that long. I'll be worried about her having a nervous breakdown."

"She knows your here."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know if I'm alive or dead. How would you feel?"

"I wouldn't. I'd go get you before you were any later."

"And if you couldn't?"

"I... hey this is about your mom." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Kagome gave him a pleading glance. He growled irritable and uncrossed his arms. "Come on wench." He stood up. Kagome stood up as well and smiled. She was pleased she had such an affect on Inuyasha.

**On Their Way**

The woods were quiet, maybe even to quiet. This was unusual for the Inuyasha woods. The only time things were ever this quiet was when a predator was trying to stalk its prey.

Kagome held Erasmus close and walk behind Inuyasha. He kept an eye, a nose, and an ear out to make sure there was no danger. His senses were going berserk and telling him there was a danger, but not something he would deal with. He was confused.

"Inuyasha... how come.."

"Dark souls come out in the late night Kagome. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha assured. Kagome found it in her best interest to acquiesce with Inuyasha. She could only hope he was right.

Some thing was heard moving and Kagome's heart tightened and she got closer to Inuyasha in fear.

"What was that?" She asked. It felt so weary.

"I don't know." As Inuyasha walked he placed his hands on his sheath and looked around as they walk closer to the well.

Suddenly they were stopped as a demon figure jumped out in front of them. Kagome shrieked and completely hid behind Inuyasha hold Erasmus even closer.

Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha had no problem seeing in the night. he could easily tell which demon this was. The demon's hair was sticking out as it made a sound between a growl and a hiss. It was a fully transformed fox demon. The demons teeth were showing as it they dripped with saliva.

Inuyasha stopped before he removed his sword. This demons scent was familiar and mature.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha questioned. The demon's growling only intensified. _'That's right the runt is mad at me. Looks like he trained hard.'_ "You _fuck_! You're going to kill me because you're mad at me!" Inuyasha was not sure if this Shippo could tell the difference between false and reality. "Kagome get back." Inuyasha called behind him. Kagome nodded and went to run from cover, but not a moment later Shippo was after her. Inuyasha growled. How dare he!

"Ah!" Kagome yelled as she fell to the ground, making sure she was on the bottom and Erasmus was on the top so the child did not get hurt. The child began to cry from the sudden jerk and the sense that her mother was in danger.

"Stop! Leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha called running to stop the fox demon. Shippo stopped in his tracks at the familiar name that he loved. His heart pounded and he could feel all anger leaving and reality seeping back.

"Kagome?" The voice said as the mighty fox, became a small boy. Kagome looked in shock. She had not known that was Shippo. Her eyes were wide. How had he become so strong and what mad him so angry.

Shippo smiled brightly as he saw Kagome standing there and tears showed in his eyes.

"Kagome!" Shippo said running to hug her. He stopped when Inuyasha grabbed his tail. Inuyasha picked Shippo up into the air.

"Not so fast bastard." Shippo gave Inuyasha a smile and jumped and hugged the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said hugging his hero. "You brought her back!" Inuyasha was about to yell at the kit for what he had done, but could understand the kits pain and patted him on the back.

"Yeah. She's back." Inuyasha informed. Kagome smiled now. Her shock had ended and the baby was no longer crying.

"And I brought someone with me."

**Later**

"You mean that Inuyasha and you actually have a kit together?" Shippo smiled as they all sat by the well.

"Pup." Inuyasha corrected. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was the one now holding Erasmus and Kagome was holding Shippo. "I'm sorry about earlier." Shippo frowned and looked down in guilt.

"Don't worry about it Shippo." Kagome said. "We understand."

"We..?"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome warned. "I missed you all too and as a demon you did the only thing you thought you could and that was train and let all your anger out in battles, like Inuyasha tries to do."

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled. Shippo laughed. Kagome smiled.

"Well. We have to get going Shippo. We'll be back. So you should just go over to Kaede's. I'm sure the others miss you too." Shippo nodded and stood up, wiping his pants off.

Shippo was about to leave, but he felt a hand on his head and looked at the smiling Inuyasha in confusion. The smile Inuyasha was giving Shippo was a rare smile that told Shippo he was proud and he approved of Shippo's training. Shippo's tail wagged once and he gave Inuyasha the brightest smile ever before running off.

"He's taught himself so much.." Kagome trailed off. "He's growing up fast."

"Get over it. All pups and kits do."

"Lets go." Kagome stood up and her and Inuyasha held Erasmus as they jumped into the well.

**Later**

Inuyasha and Kagome had explained everything to Mrs. Higurashi. She understood and was a little angry with her daughter for drinking, but decided that Kagome was old enough to make her own decisions and let it pass.

Kagome had needed more sleep and headed up to her room. Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha sat at the couch. Erasmus stayed in a crib Mrs. Higurashi had bought and put in Kagome's room.

"So, Inuyasha. What do you plan on doing now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha placed his hands in opposite sleeves and thought for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you planning on staying and taking care of my daughter and yours?" Inuyasha looked deep into Mrs. Higurashi soul wondering what exactly she was asking of him.

"Of course I will." Inuyasha said with a little bit of anger in his voice because she had asked a question that seemed so foolish to him.

"It's just." Mrs. Higurashi began. "Some men abandon the woman when she becomes pregnant."

"Feh. Cowards."

"I'm glad you think that Inuyasha. That makes me trust that you will stay by Kagome's side." Inuyasha looked at the mother of his mate closely. She had just said she trusted _him_. He smiled a little. He had gained another persons trust and that made him feel really good. "You should get some sleep yourself." The woman stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get herself some water.

Inuyasha nodded and began his way up the steps.

When Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room he saw her sleeping and Erasmus was in her bed. Inuyasha smiled. These people were his family now and they would always be. He cared for them to much to ever let them go.

**That's another chapter done.**

**_IMPORTANT_: The next chapter will be the last. I think I _might_ add a lemon, but don't get your hopes up, because I'm not sure. I need to know what you guys want and if you guys would ever want a sequel.**


	12. I Need You, I Truly Madly Deeply Do

**I warned you this would be the last chapter so please don't get mad. I will consider making a sequel since some of you want it, but I don't know. I'm going to need to finish up at least one of my other fictions before I can go making a sequel. I have so many fictions that need to be finished. **

**READ LYRICS IT'S FROM INUYASHA TO KAGOME!**

**Chapter 12: I Need You, I Truly Madly Deeply Do**

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah _

chorus:  
I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

chorus

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

chorus

I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

**Truly Madly Deeply By: Savage Garden**

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Kagome sat on the hill. She came there almost every afternoon to just think. She thought about everything, especially Inuyasha and Erasmus. It was such a beautiful day. The summer was coming to an end soon, which was a real shame, since Kagome would not have minded more wondrous and beautiful warm days.

Everyone was out doing there own things now. They were having a good time. Miroku and Sango were out swimming in some lake with Shippo, Kaede had even joined them and took a break for once. Inuyasha and Erasmus were on there way back from Totosai's. They had needed to get her an item to hold in her demon at times when she was angry. They were not completely sure anything like tat could happen to her since she was only a quarter demon, but they didn't want to take any chances with that.

They found out that Erasmus turned into a human on the same day of the month she was born, which was a full moon. Kagome had been a little weirded out when she had all of a sudden looked down and seen her daughter with no ears, brown eyes, no claws, and not fangs, but she had realized the quarter demons had their time of the month too.

"Hey!" Kagome looked behind her towards the hanyou's voice. He was coming with Erasmus. She smiled at him. Her and Inuyasha had grown very close over the past months. She knew that they were brought closer because they had a child together, but she also knew her and Inuyasha had always truly had feelings for one another.

"Hi there, back so soon?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took a seat beside her. The little girl was sleeping.

"Yeah, Totosai made her this." Inuyasha held out the little girls wrist. It was a beautiful amber bracelet that matched Erasmus's eyes. "I told him not to make her a sword. I didn't want her to get influenced by it and feel like she needed to fight demons."

"Good idea." Kagome said.

"So when you went back to your time did you bring me anything?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome knew exactly what he was asking. She grinned.

"Like I'd forget your ramen.' Kagome said pulling her backpack over to her. "You must have asked sixty times before going off to Totosai's." Inuyasha smiled like a child when she opened the bag to reveal much, much ramen.

"Well.. I didn't want you to forget." He said as she gave him an accusing glance.

"So.. what did Totosai and Myouga say about Erasmus?"

"Well first they were surprised. Then I explained everything and they understood and Myouga was excited, but when he tried to suck Erasmus's blood I squished him. Totosai was happy, but also a little disappointed that he would have to make another concealing item."

"It took a whole week to make something so small." Kagome said. "I'd be disappointed about putting so much work into something so small too."

"Would you rather have had him make a big sword for your daughter to carry around?"

"That's not what I meant Inuyasha." Kagome said pulling Erasmus from Inuyasha's arms and hugging the sleeping little girl. "Are you hungry?" She asked Inuyasha.

"I'm always hungry for ramen." He said pulling some from the bag, before she could stop him."

"Fine." Kagome said with an irritated sigh as she wrinkled her nose. "Ramen for lunch is fine with me." She picked up her bag and her and Inuyasha headed in the direction of Kaede's village.

Things were a little quiet on the walk and Kagome could not help, but wonder why. She looked at Inuyasha and wondered what was on his mind. She had to ask.

"I..."

"Kagome." Inuyasha began. Kagome stopped and allowed him to continue. "You trust me, right?"

"I... um... of course." Why was he asking such a thing now?

"I love you. You know?"

"You..." That was the first time Inuyasha had ever said that to her. She would have jumped into his arms if the situation didn't seem so serious. So she merely nodded.

"I saw Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a frown as he looked at the ground. Kagome's throat swelled. She did not like where this was going. Not at all.

"And..."

"We... talked."

"Only talked?"

"Only talked. She asked me about Erasmus. She asked me about you. She was angry that this meant I could not got to hell with her."

"Were you angry too?"

"No. I do not want to die and leave you behind. I won't leave Erasmus without a father. Kikyo understood that." Kagome was relieved with his words. "She tried to kiss me." Kagome's relief turned to inner rage. "But I told her that I cared for you. That I need you." _'And I truly Madly Deeply Do.' _Inuyasha thought the end, not wanting to be to mushy.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome felt so much love for him at this moment and she was so proud of him for admitting all of this to her.

"You know that too?"

"I.. do." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked over to her and smiled now.

"Then will you do me a favor?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"Of course." Inuyasha rarely asked for a favor other than ramen, but when he did Kagome always obliged.

"Will you marry me? And we can mate for real this time and not be drunk." Inuyasha said stopping. Kagome's heart skipped at beat. She had not expected such a serious question. She smiled and joyful tears came springing from her eyes. Inuyasha had never been so calm with her, so loving, so... compassionate when he spoke.

"I... of course I will." Kagome said as she walked over and used her free hand to hug him. She smiled and pulled away when Erasmus moved a little. She leaned up and kissed Inuyasha fully and passionately on the lips. Inuyasha was happier than he had ever been before. He would now have a real family. A real mate. A real pup and there would be more to come after that.

Inuyasha tugged at Kagome's shirt and pulled the top down a little to reveal the bite mark. The mate mark he had placed there in their drunken state. It was still there and that proved the two were in love with one another, for if they were not it would have disappeared by now.

**Later**

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara were in the other room with Erasmus. They were giving Inuyasha some time to talk. Talk... right...

Inuyasha was all over Kagome. Kissing her like never before. She moaned for him. He would not take her on this night, but he would do it on their wedding night, since that was what Kagome wished for, but for now it was alright for them to have a little fun, right?

In all truth Inuyasha had taken her many nights ago when Erasmus was conceived, but they decided to not count that time for now, since they were not really conscious of their actions.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha before they went any farther and laughed.

"Weren't we supposed to be talking?" Inuyasha blushed a little. A small conversation had turned into that. Man, they were really attracted to one-another.

Inuyasha sat back and pulled Kagome into his lap.

"Yeah." He finally replied, nuzzling her from behind. She giggled a little. It was a little ticklish feeling his hot breath on her neck, giving her goose bumps. Inuyasha nipped her neck and squeezed her tighter. "I really do love you."

"And I really do love you."

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothin'  
But all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed somethin' _

But I've got all I want  
When it comes to lovin' you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

_You're the heart that moves me  
To courage again, oh, yeah  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winter rains _

And it's so amazin'  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh, yes, I do

I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

**I Need You By: Leeann Rimes**

**THE END**

**I loved this chapter. **

**_IMPORTANT_: Now it's up to you whether I ever right a sequel. I'm going to need A LOT of reviews telling me to make one, because I am really busy and it won't be to easy, but I will if that's what most of you truly want.**_  
_


End file.
